Alta Traición
by Aries AL
Summary: La amaba con toda el alma, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho con palabras, quería que fuera mi esposa aunque el mundo se opusiera, pero ella decidió que era mejor estar en la cama de mi mejor amigo, yo la vi desnuda en sus brazos, ese día murió una parte
1. Chapter 1

**Alta traición**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios **

**Nota: Este es un mini-fic de solo 6 capítulos espero que les guste **

**NOTA DE SU SERVIDORA:**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, ****lo he pensado detenidamente y gracias a una chava que con un mensaje que dejo en su perfil me hizo reflexionar las cosas con respecto al sitio de . 1ero que nada**** QUE YA NO ME VOY A DEJAR INTIMIDAR POR AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HICIERON EL AFAN DE REPORTARME O LO INTENTAN SOLO POR ADAPTAR HISTORIAS QUE DESDE UN PRINICPIO YO YA TENIA EL PERMISO DE LOS AUTORES CORRESPONDIENTES PARA ADAPTARLAS. ****Eso si admito que sin darme cuenta había cometido plagio pero el asunto ya esta resuelto. Mas les pido que no me culpen les juro que yo no sabia además de que no se enojen conmigo soy humano y todos cometemos errores. De todas formas voy a poner un blog en donde colocare las adaptaciones por si acaso me cierra cuenta. Las únicas adaptaciones que no subiré son**

***colores de la vida**

***mi bello guardaespaldas Rm**

***El amor de un angel rm**

**Estas no se podrán hacer así que la persona que quiera la 1era historia, por favor déjeme su correo y tratare de enviárselas después ahorita de momento no puedo porque estoy en exámenes. **

**Además de que ****QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO ES MI INTENCION APROPIARME LA AUTORIA DE las HISTORIAS, Y QUE NUNCA LES FALTARIA AL RESPETO A TODOS ESOS MARAVILLOSOS AUTORES(AS) DENIGRANDO SU OBRA o historias, SOLO INTENTO DAR A CONOCER SU TRABAJO A OTRAS PERSONAS POR MEDIO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA ****Naoko Takeuchi****, ASI QUE DE TODO CORAZÓN PIDO PERDON si he cometido el plagio con alguna de ustedes POR TOMAR SUS MARAVILLOSAS HISTORIAS PARA ALEGRIA DE MUCHAS DE LAS FANATICAS DE Sailor moon.**

**SI FANFICTION DECIDIERA CERRAR ESTE CANAL ESTA EN TODO SU DERECHO PERO HASTA QUE ESO PASE SEGUIRE AQUI CON USTEDES Y SI NO, ****les prometo que pondré el blog en donde hallaran las adaptaciones. Mientras que regresaran las demás adaptaciones de las cuales; una de las autoras me dio permiso para adaptar todas sus historias. Así que si les molesta como adapto ok esta en todo su derecho de retirarse yo no los obligo a nada, aquí únicamente es para entretenerse y usarlo como pasatiempo, en mi opinión es eso.**

**Pero ahora más que nunca les voy a pedir mucha pero muchísima paciencia y comprensión por parte de ustedes la causa es que ahora si voy a tener menos tiempo para seguir con los fics, lo digo porque x fin la espera llego a su fin; estoy dentro de la uni para las que han leído mis otros fics y me han leído desde hace mucho y conocen mi situación. Ahora que ya entre he estado ocupada más les pido nuevamente su paciencia y sobretodo comprensión ya que admito que mientras esperaba resultados estaba con los nervios de saber si iba a perder o no otro año. Espero que entiendan, eso si tratare en mí tiempo libre tratar de avanzar con los fics, **

**Disfruten**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Capitulo 1 **

**DPOV**

Todo era un completo caos, no podía creer que la dulce e inocente Sere me hubiera engañado de esa forma, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, ella estaba en la cama con el que se decía mi mejor amigo, en nuestra cama y desnuda, y yo que tontamente me había ido a enfrentar a mi familia para que le quedara claro que Sere era la mujer que amaba, pero creo que debo comenzar por el principio.

Soy Darien Chiba, mi familia es una de las más ricas del país, tengo una hermana y un hermano, Rei Chiba que es una pequeña molestia a veces pero es adorable y Malachite mi hermano mayor, que a pesar de muchas veces ser peor que un niño de 5 años, es un hombre que admiro.

Mi familia me estaba presionando para que me casara, con Nanami Woka, una rica heredera italiana, Nanami era una mujer muy hermosa y muy buena pero no estaba enamorado de ella , pero sobretodo por que yo estaba enamorado de Serena Tsukino mi linda asistente, claro que mi familia cuando se entero puso el grito en cielo, ellos no aceptaban mi relación con ella, y a pesar de que nunca le había dicho con palabras lo que sentí a por ella, se lo demostraba, vivíamos juntos, ella solo necesitaba desear una cosa para que yo se la concediera, aunque debo de reconocer que ella jamás me pidió nada, esa era una de las miles de cosas que me gustaban de ella.

Cuando yo conocí a Serena, ella había ido a pedir el trabajo de asistente, desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que la quería para mi, su inocencia me cautivo, y con el paso de los meses, me enamore con un idiota de ella, viajamos mucho juntos, así que nos fuimos conociendo mas, ella estaba completamente sola, ella no conocía a sus padres ya que se había criado en un orfanato, así que su vida se centraba en el trabajo y en mi, cuando descubrí que era virgen supe que era la mujer con la que me casaría y no por que el hecho de que fuera virgen o no si no porque supe que ella me amaba igual que yo a ella.

Llevábamos 6 meses viviendo juntos, mis padres me habían pedido que viajara a Italia para hablar conmigo de mi relación con Sere, nadie de mi familia la aceptaba mas que mi hermano Malachite que se había enfrentando a la familia por su esposa que también había sido su asistente, así que viaje a Italia, le pedí a Sere que me acompañara pero ella me dijo que era mejor que fuera solo, que ella me estaría esperando pasara lo que pasara y valla recibimiento que me dio.

Acababa de llegar de Italia, le había aclarado a mi familia que si no aceptaban a Sere como mi esposa no me volvería a ver por ahí, mi madre se puso histérica pero no me importo cuando llegue al departamento se hizo raro ver toda la ropa de Sere tirada en suelo, asi que me apresure a entrar en la habitación, pensando que algo le había pasado, cuando entre el mundo se me vino abajo, ella estaba en nuestra cama , desnuda, en los brazos del que se decía mi mejor amigo, Seiya Kou

—¡Serena!— grite lleno de furia.

—¿Darien?— dijo ella abriendo los ojos lentamente

—¡Eres una puta!—grite

—¿Qué?—pregunto ella levantándose de golpe

—Hola Darien—me saludo kou

—¿Que demonios haces aquí?—pregunto Sere como si no supiera que Jacob había pasado la noche con ella.

—¿No recuerdas amor?— le pregunto kou

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!—le grite a kou y me tire encima de el, en el momento no supe si me lleve a Sere por delante ni me interesaba, bien merecido se lo tenia por haberme engañado de esta forma.

Seiya logro ponerse de pie y se escudo entrando al baño, yo me quede con Sere.

—¡Eres una zorra de lo peor!—le grite

—Te juro que no se lo que paso, te lo juro—me decía ella llorando, si claro lagrimas falsas.

—¿No sabes que te revolcaste con Jacob?—pregunte con burla

—Te juro que no se, ¡yo nunca te he engañado Darien te lo juro!—gritaba ella que trataba de enrollarse la sabana a su alrededor.

—Mira Serena no me importa si eres la amante de kou o de mil hombres mas, ¿de verdad crees que me importas?, tu solo eras mi juguetito, jamás estarás a mi nivel, de hecho solo venia a ver si te podía seguir conservando como mi amante, ya que me caso en un mes con una mujer que realmente es de mi nivel y no huérfana pobretona como tu—le dije con odio, sabia que no era correcto lo que le estaba diciendo pero la ira que había en mi era mayor.

—No es verdad lo que me estás diciendo—dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, y por un instante quise correr a su lado y decirle que todo era mentira que la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo pero solo fue una fracción de segundos ella me había engañado.

—De verdad pensante que me interesabas, no me hagas reír, yo solo quería quien calentara mi cama, pero ya ni para eso me sirves— dije, en ese momento salió Seiya del baño ya vestido.

—Darien basta, deja de insultarla—me dijo el con voz calmada.

—Claro la defiendes por que es tu amante, pero te la regalo, quédate con las sobras que yo te dejo ella—dije con burla en la voz y salí de ahí.

Fui directo a mi oficina, en cuento llegue le llame a mi madre, había tomado una decisión, producto o no del enojo, sabía que era lo mejor, así podría olvidarme de Serena Tsukino.

—Hola hijo, espero hallas reconsiderado tu decisión— dijo mi madre

—Organiza todo para que Nanami y yo nos casemos en un mes—dije sin más preámbulos, no había falta.

—Que alegría me das Darien, sabía que harías lo correcto. En este momento me pongo a haber todo lo necesario—dijo mi madre cortando la llamada.

Serena llego al despacho a la hora de siempre, me di cuenta que cuando me le fui encima a kou ella también se había llevado un golpe ya que se comenzaba a formar un moretón en su pómulo eso me partió el alma en mil pedazos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tener orgullo, ella me había sido infiel.

—¿Darien podemos hablar?—pregunto ella con voz tímida.

—Para usted soy el Sr. Chiba, y ya hable a recursos humanos para que me manden a su remplazo, usted será trasladada de área—dije sin darle tiempo a nada mas. —¡Ahora lárguese a hacer su trabajo!—le grite, ella de inmediato salió de mi oficina.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, y yo cada día trataba peor a Sere, recursos humanos no había podido encontrar a su remplazo, yo salía el día de mañana a Italia para mi boda con Nanami, solo seria por el civil, si pasábamos el año de matrimonio, nos casaríamos por la iglesia, llame a serena para dejar todo arreglado en la oficina y claro también para echarle en cara que me ausentaba por mi boda.

—Me mando llamar Sr. Chiba—dijo ella muy seria, a pesar de lo que ella me había hecho, no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, de unas semanas para acá se veía muy delgada y pálida y eso me preocupaba aunque no quisiera.

—No recibiré llamadas en los próximos días, solo que sea algo realmente urgente llamen a mi padre y el se encargara de todo, yo regresare después de mi luna de miel— dije y vi como comenzó a morderse fuertemente su labio y eso me dio un poco de satisfacción.

—Claro que si Sr. Chiba—dijo ella tranquila

—Espero que ya hallas desocupado el departamento, no piensas que te lo voy a pagar para que lo disfrutes con tu amante ¿verdad?—yo le había dicho que tenia un mes para desocuparlo, pero era mentira ese departamento yo lo había comprado para ella, además sabia que no tenia a donde ir, pero quería que ella me pidiera que la dejara vivir ahí.

—Si Sr. Chiba, el día de ayer cuando llegue mis maletas ya estaban en la calle, no se preocupe—dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara, pero ¿Cómo que sus maletas estaban en la calle?, yo no había dado esas instrucciones.

—¿Quien la saco?—pregunte

—El portero me dijo que la Sra. Chiba— dijo ella sin mirarme, así que mi madre se había metido.

—¿Tienes donde vivir?—pregunte, aunque no quisiera no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella. Sabía que no tenía amigos ni familia.

—Si ya conseguí— dijo, claro su nuevo amante le había puesto departamento de seguro.

—Eso es todo retírate— dije cortante y frio

—Espero seas inmensamente feliz —dijo con la voz entrecortada y por primera vez desde que entro me miro a los ojos y no me gusto lo que vi en los de ella, pero de seguro solo estaba actuando

—Claro que lo que será, Nanami es mi mujer ideal mi otra mitad—dije con voz filosa para herirla.

—Lo se, es una mujer hermosa—dijo ella volviendo a bajar la mirada.

—Es la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres, no hay ninguna como ella— dije con afán de herirla mas.

—Con permiso—dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, me sentía miserable por hablarle así, pero cuando la veía recordaba que como la había encontrado con Seiya y la ira volvía a mi, y solo quería herirla mas y mas.

Mi boda con Nanami se realizo, ella y yo solo pudimos irnos una semana de luna de miel ya que me requerían en la oficina, habían pasado 3 tres semanas desde la última vez que vi a Sere, pero habían hecho la promesa de que haría todo lo posible para que mi matrimonio funcionara, además Nanami era una mujer muy buena y comprensiva que sabia lo que había pasado con Sere y ella entendía y dijo tendría paciencia para ganarse mi amor.

El día que regrese a la oficina, lo primero que vi fue a Sere, estaba mucho mas demacrada que de costumbre y eso me preocupo.

—Buenas tardes Serena—la salude, ella levanto su vista de la computadora, y vi demasiada tristeza en su rostro.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Chiba— dijo ella levantándose, se veía demasiado delgada.

—Pase para que me diga lo que ha pasado—dije

Desde el día de mi regreso a la oficina habían pasado tres semanas más y yo cada vez veía más pálida y ojerosa a Sere, así que deje de un lado mi orgullo y le pregunte que era lo que tenia.

La mande llamar a mi oficina.

—Dígame Sr. Chiba—dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara

—En las ultimas semanas la he notado como enferma ¿se encuentra bien?—pregunte

—Si Sr. Chiba gracias—dijo ella sin mirarme

—Dime la verdad Sere—dije con un poco de desesperación y miedo a que ella tuviera algo grave , cuando le dije Sere ella levanto el rostro y me miro.

—¿De verdad quieres la verdad?—me pregunto y eso me hizo preocuparme de verdad

—Si—dije sin dudarlo

—Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo tengo 9 semanas de embarazo—dijo mirándome fijamente, esa noticia me cayo como balde de agua helada, pero ¿ese hijo no podía ser mío o si?

—¿También puede ser de Seiya kou no?—pregunte sintiendo como el coraje crecía dentro de mi.

—Te juro que no se que fue lo que paso pero yo nunca te engañe te lo juro—dijo acercándose a mi.

—Eres peor de lo que imaginaba, no sabia que en el orfanato te habían enseñado a ser tan rastrera, pero ¿puede ser de cualquiera no?, no tiene por que ser precisamente mío—dije con odio en la voz

—Darien te juro que este hijo es tuyo te lo juro—dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, ella estaba llorando, algo dentro de mi me decía que era verdad, que ese hijo era mío, así que estire mis brazos y la tome suavemente de los hombros, para acércala a mi, en ese instante la puerta de mi despacho se abrió, y entro mi madre, mi hermana y mi esposa.

—Darien— me llamo Nanami yo de inmediato solté a Sere dándole leve empujón pero nada sutil.

—¿Que hacen aquí?—pregunte acercándome a Nanami para saludarla

—Te venimos a dar una noticia—dijo mi madre sin dejar de mirar a Sere, ella solo miraba al suelo.

—¿Que?—pregunte

—Dile Nanami— dijo mi hermana

—Mejor después creo que en este momento esta ocupado—dijo ella mirando a Sere, pero no había odio en sus palabras y no fueron con burla como las de mi madre

—Nanami, Darien tiene que saber ya—dijo mi madre

—¿De que se trata?—pregunte

—Estoy embarazada—dijo Nanami en un susurro, pero todos lo que estábamos ahí logramos escucharla, yo me quede en shock por un momento.

—Vas a ser padre Darien, no estas feliz—grito mi hermana

—Claro que si—dije después de recuperarme, gire un poco para ver a bella y vi que tenia un hilo de sangre en el labio de lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo.

—Querida por que tú y Rei no van a la sala de juntas y nos esperan ahí— le dijo mi madre a Nanami, ellas sin decir ni una sola palabra salieron.

—Espero que te quede claro niña que Darien es un hombre casado y que pronto se convertirá en padre—le dijo mi madre a Sere ella solo asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

—Madre no te metas—dije molesto

—Darien, esta mujerzuela fue la amante de Seiya durante meses, el mismo nos lo dijo— dijo mi madre

—¡¿Qué?—dije sin poder creerlo, entonces el hijo que esperaba Sere no era mío era de el, que el que alguna vez se llamo mi amigo

—Eso no es verdad— dijo Sere levantando el rostro

—Mira niña lo mejor es que te vallas de aquí, entiende que tu siempre serás poca cosa para Darien, no vales nada, basta con ver que ni tus padres te quisieron y te botaron en un orfanato— dijo mi madre con malicia en su voz, no entendía como ella sabia todo eso.

—Así que pasa a recursos humanos por tu cheque de liquidación y una compensación por haber sido la ramera de mi hijo y déjanos en paz—le dijo mi madre

—Darien—dijo Sere girándose a verme, pero lo único que yo entendía es que ella y Seiya habían sido amantes durante meses.

—Ya oíste a mi madre ahora largarte de aquí o te mandare sacar con seguridad— dije mirándola con odio, ella me miro por instante y me dio la sonrisa mas triste que había visto en mi vida como si ella me dijera que me perdonaba todo lo que le había dicho, pero ella no tenia que perdonarme nada, el engañado aquí era yo, el lastimado había sido yo, ella solo lloraba por que había perdido la oportunidad de ser mi esposa.

**Continuara…..**

Que les pareció, vale la pena que me dejen un mensaje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aja que les pareció, de paso si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia**

**Mascara de odio**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Pasión**

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	2. Tarde o temprano sale la verdad

**Alta traición**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios **

**Nota 1: Este es un mini-fic de solo 6 capítulos espero que les guste**

**Nota 2: por favor al final leer el mensaje de su servidora es importante al menos para mi **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**2. Tarde o temprano sale la verdad**

**DPOV:**

Cuando mi madre y yo salimos de la oficina Sere ya no estaba, algo dentro de mi me decía que no la dejara ir así, pero mi madre me saco de mis pensamiento llevándome a la sala de juntas para ver a Nanami, no podía creer que Nanami hubiera quedado embarazada tan pronto y mucho menos en la única ocasión que yo la había tocado estando completamente borracho en la luna de miel, pero bueno dios me mandaba a este hijo y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, ese día me fui con Nanami para la casa mi madre llamaría mi padre a para darle la noticia de que pronto seria abuelo.

Al día siguiente que llegue a la oficina vi el lugar de Sere ocupado por otra persona, y sentí un gran vacio en mi pecho, pero no podía dejar me afectara era lo mejor, en la tarde subió Diamante de recursos humanos a hablar conmigo.

—Pasa Diamante—dije indicándole que se sentara

—Hola Darien, tengo que hablar contigo de algo—un poco serio

—Dime, ¿pasa lago?—pregunte un poco preocupado

—Es de Serena—dijo el con cautela, todos en la empresa sabían que ella y yo habíamos tenido algo que ver

—¿Que pasa con ella, le paso algo?—pregunte angustiado

—Ayer tu madre me llamo para hacer su cheque de liquidación y me pidió que aumentara la cantidad.

—Si estoy enterado ¿Qué pasa con eso?—pregunte

—Ella no acepto el cheque— dijo de golpe

—¿Cómo que no?— pregunte, de seguro me demandaría y me sacaría mucho mas

—No, firmo su renuncia y me devolvió el cheque—asombrado

—¿Cómo que firmo su renuncia?—pregunte, si ella había firmado, quería decir que no podría demandarme ni nada.

—Si firmo y cuando vio la cantidad del cheque solo dijo que esa no era la cantidad correcta, que era mucho menos, yo le explique que era una compensación extra y me dijo que no gracias y se fue.

—Gracias por avisarme yo me pondré en contacto con ella para solucionar eso—dije preocupado

El no dijo nada mas y salió de mi oficina, porque Serena no había aceptado el cheque, claro su nuevo amante le daría todo de seguro, eso tenía que ser, porque ninguna mujer en su estado rechaza un cheque de la cantidad que le había dado.

Esa fue la última vez que supe de Sere en meses, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, mi hijo y Nanami ahora eran lo más importante.

Ya habían pasado casi ocho meses desde la ultima vez que vi a Sere, por las fechas supe que su hijo estaría por nacer, no puedo negar que había días en lo que sentía ganas de buscarla, como si ella me necesitara, pero no lo haría, Nanami no se merecía eso, mi familia había organizado una comida en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi padre, ya que el y mi madre se habían regresado de Italia para estar cerca de nosotros para el nacimiento del bebe aunque aun faltara tiempo.

Lo que nunca me imagine era que el estúpido perro de Kou se atreviera a ir a mi casa.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—pregunte conteniéndome para no sacarlo a golpes.

—No vine aquí por gusto Darien, necesito hablar contigo—dijo el muy serio.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, todo quedo muy claro entre nosotros hace meses ¿no crees?—le dije

—Es de Sere de la que tenemos que hablar—con cara de preocupación.

—Que te engaño a ti también—dije con burla

—Ella jamás ha estado conmigo, ni siquiera esa vez que nos viste—mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—No digas estupideces—matándolo con la mirada

—Es la verdad, yo nunca toque a Sere y ella jamás te engaño, todo fue un montaje para que te casaras con Nanami—bajando la mirada

—¡De que carajos hablas!— grite y todo el mundo se giro a vernos.

—Vamos a otro lado—dijo y esta vez le indique que me siguiera, entramos a mi despacho.

—¡Explícame de que demonios estas hablando!—le grite en cuanto cerró la puerta

—Darien aunque no me creas yo te quiero como un hermano, tu madre Elizabeth me llamo desesperada por que la mujer con la que estabas solo quería tu dinero y se burlaría de ti o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo tu madre, ella me dijo que un y tal Akane Karasuma que es amiga de Sere, le confeso lo planes de ella, que se casaría contigo y después te dejaría, así que tu madre se preocupo y me pidió ayuda—dijo de corrido

—No te creo—sin saber si era verdad lo que decía o no.

—Tengo un mensaje que me envió tu madre, el día que regresaste de Italia, diciéndome el numero de vuelo y la hora a la que llegabas—mostrándome el mensaje, y era verdad, tenia todos esos datos.

—¿Cómo es que te metiste en la cama de Sere?—pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

—Su amiga Akane la drogo, la invito a tomar un café y la drogo ella la desnudo y todo, yo cuando llegue al departamento Sere estaba acostada como nos encontraste— casi en un susurro.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!, ¡como te atreviste a hacerme algo así!—le grite tratando de controlarme y no golpearlo aun había muchas cosas de las que teníamos que hablar

En el momento en el que el me iba a contestar la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ahí entro mi madre, seguida de mi hermana, mi madre tenia cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa hijo?—pregunto nerviosa

—¿Es verdad?— fue lo único que pude preguntarle

—Ella no te convenía, debes de olvidarla, Nanami te va a dar un hijo y es lo único que debe de interesarte—contesto, en ese momento tenia ganas de golpear algo , juro que si no fuera por que es mi madre le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Dónde esta ella?—le pregunte a Seiya

—¿No iras a buscar a esa zorra o si?—pregunto mi madre

—Sal de aquí madre, no me hagas faltarte al respeto y sacarte de mi casa delante de todos tus invitados—le conteste

Ella supo tomar la decisión correcta y salió de ahí

—¿Donde esta?—le pregunte de nuevo Seiya

—El otro día la vi en la calle, por un momento pensé que no era ella, se veía demasiado pálida pero me di cuenta que si era ella, así que la seguí, en las mañanas trabaja en un café sirviendo mesas y en las noches en un bar de mala muerte y ni siquiera te cuento donde vive, te aseguro que una ratonera es un lugar mejor y mas seguro—dijo, juro que con cada palabra que decía a mi se me rompía cada vez mas el corazón

—¿Ya nació el bebe?—pregunte nerviosamente

—No, pero por lo que pude investigar ella no esta bien de salud, por falta de dinero ella no pudo llevar bien el control de su embarazo y menos trabajando 14 horas diarias de lunes a lunes—contesto.

—Dame la dirección— le pedí, tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, suplicarle si era necesario.

—¿Y Nanami?— pregunto mi hermana que no se había ido, y ese momento me di cuenta de que era verdad yo no había pensando en Nanami en ningún momento.

—Algo si te juro Darien me casare con Sere y le daré mi apellido si con eso puedo reparar en algo el daño que le ocasione— dijo Kou

—Tu no te vas a acercar ni a ella ni a mi hijo, porque es mío, y por tu culpa y la de mi madre es que ella y yo hemos sufrido todo este tiempo—dije— y por Nanami aun no se lo que va a pasar por el momento no le diré nada no quiero que nada la altere en estos momentos, ella tampoco tiene la culpa de nada—le conteste a Rei.

Seiya me dio la dirección de donde vivía Sere y de sus trabajos, sin decir ni una sola palabra mas salí de mi casa para ir a buscarla, necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

En cuanto llegue al lugar que me dijo Seiya, me dio escalofríos nada mas de pensar que Sere trabajaba ahí atendiendo borrachos, estaba por bajarme de mi auto, cuando la vi salir, su embarazo casi no se notaba y sabia que eso no era normal y menos por el tiempo que tenia, estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, así que sin pensarlo mucho, me acerque a ella.

—Sere…— la llame. Ella de inmediato volteo a donde estaba yo, en cuanto me vio se puso mas pálida de lo que estaba, pero acababa de dar cuenta que a pesar de estar así seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida.

—Darien— dijo con dificultad, me acerque más a ella, y la tome por los brazos.

—Ven sube al auto tenemos que hablar—pedí

Ella parecía como en shock por que no dijo nada y me dejo que la guiara hasta mi auto, en cuanto subió al auto puse los seguros y arranque, me dirigí al departamento que habíamos compartido, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entre al estacionamiento del edificio y estacione el auto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—me pregunto Sere, hablando por primera vez.

—Tenemos que hablar— dije sin mirarla.

—¿De que?—pregunto, sabia que estaba mirándome ya que lo sentía.

—Por favor baja y hablemos en el departamento—le pedí o aunque mas bien sonó a suplica, ella bajo del auto sin esperarme a que le abriera la puerta como siempre, caminamos rumbo al departamento sin decir nada.

En cuanto entramos ella se giro a verme.

—Dime— dijo ella seria

—Siéntate— dije

—No creo que este mucho tiempo, así que dime.

—Hoy me entere de algo que me dolió mucho, que nos ha lastimado a los dos.

—¿Ah si de qué?— pregunto

—Mi madre junto con Seiya planeo todo para separarnos, Seiya me confesó que nunca se acostó contigo— dije sin mirarla

—Yo ya te lo había dicho— me contesto

—Lo sé, pero que querías que pensara si te encuentro en la cama con él, ¿tú que hubieras pensado?—pregunte

—En eso tienes razón, pero no veo ahora de que importe que sepas la verdad, tú estas casado y dentro de poco vas a tener un hijo con tu esposa—mirándome con mucha tristeza.

—El hijo que tu esperas también es mío Sere, y sé que ni con mi vida me ganaría tu perdón pero de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado y cuidare de ti y de nuestro hijo.

—no Darien— dijo seria

—¿Qué?—pregunte, como que no, ella necesitaba que la cuidara, que estuviera al pendiente.

—Que no pienso ser tu amante, no te odio y tal vez si no estuvieras casado te perdonaría todo lo que me hiciste, pero no pienso ser la otra ni la de la casa chica, porque aunque no lo creas en el orfanato me enseñaron valores, yo me las he arreglado bien en estos meses y este bebe solo es mío—mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Claro que no serás la otra, yo te amo Sere, cuando regrese de Italia venia decidido a que fueras mi esposa, entiende que me dolió mucho encontrarte con otro en la cama, la ira me hizo hacer cosas para lastimarte—le explique mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Ya te dije que no. No pienso ser la amante de nadie, y no creo que tu esposa se merezca esto.

—Y nosotros ¿si nos lo merecíamos?, claro que no. Y no pienso separarme ni un minuto mas de ti, ya me perdí ver crecer a mi hijo dentro de ti, no lo pienso hacer mas— dije decidido

—Es lo mejor Darien, ya te dije que me las he arreglado bien sin ti en todo este tiempo, no te voy a negar que al principio pensé que me moriría sin ti; pero ya vez que no, mi hijo me ha dado la fuerza que necesito—mirándome fijamente pero con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sere, entiende, no estás bien se te nota, si de verdad quieres a ese bebe; tienes que cuidarte por lo menos lo que queda del embarazo, o ¿Qué quieres tenerlo en el lugar donde vives?, no tienes ni siquiera para un hospital.

—El orfanato donde me crie me atenderán en el parto así que no necesito que me pagues nada— con orgullo.

—No Serena eso es absurdo, mi hijo no tiene por qué nacer así— exasperado

—Claro que no, tu hijo nacerá donde tu esposa y tu decidan por que este bebe—dijo acariciando su vientre—es mío Darien.

—Piensa en el bebe Sere, imagínate que necesite atención más especializada y ahí no se la van a poder dar, que tal si por no querer aceptar mi ayuda algo le pasa al bebe—dije desesperado, sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo no era justo pero era verdad.

—No voy a ser tu amante—dijo llorando.

Así que me acerque a ella con cuidado y la abrace.

—No lo serás. Mira si aceptas mi ayuda, te juro que no te insinuare nada de nosotros, no me acercare a ti con esas intenciones, te lo juro, primero está el bebe—mirándola a los ojos. Ella levanto sus manos, que ya no eran suaves pero seguían siendo hermosas y me quito una lagrima de mi mejilla que no me había dado cuenta a qué hora había salido la traicionera.

—Está bien Darien, pero solo será hasta que yo pueda volver a trabajar— dijo por fin aceptando lo que le ofrecía.

—De acuerdo—conteste satisfecho de haber logrado aunque sea algo con ella.

—Ahora me puedes llevar a mi casa necesito descansar y mañana tengo levantarme temprano—poniéndose de pie.

—Yo sé que no querrás volver a vivir aquí. Pero por favor Sere, no regreses al lugar donde vives; si pasa algo en la noche tardare mucho en llegar a donde estas—sabiendo que todo era verdad

—¿Y donde quieres que viva Darien? es el único lugar que me alcanza para pagar— molesta

—Porque no vamos por un poco de tu ropa y después te llevo a un lugar más seguro ¿si?—pedí.

—¿Y cuál es ese lugar más seguro?—pregunto desconfiada

—A casa de mis tíos Luna y Artemis Chiba, ellos estarán encantados—sabía que era verdad que mis tíos serian felices de tener a Sere ahí, porque eran los único que conocían mi amor por ella y lo apoyaban, como también fueron los únicos que no fueron a mi boda con Nanami porque sabían que no lo hacía por amor así que no la apoyaban.

—Tu familia me odia.

—Ellos no, todo lo contrario, Luna siempre quiso conocerte al igual que Artemis. Anda acepta, así yo también me sentiré más tranquilo de que no estarás sola.

Lleve a Sere a casa de mis tíos y les conté todo lo que había pasado, de inmediato mi tía Luna abrazo a Sere y le dijo que esta inmensamente feliz de tenerla en su casa, ya que ella nunca había podido tener hijos, así que Sere le hacia un gran favor a mi tía.

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Primero pido una disculpa por ausentarme y aquí hay varias razones espero que me puedan comprender y entender

Primero pido una disculpa por ausentarme y aquí hay varias razones espero que me puedan comprender y entender

Una de ella es que quiero aclarar que me he ausentado es porque me he cambiado de casa,

La 2da razón es que primero quiero dar gracias a Dios porque se me presento la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad y lo pase; también quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas que me han seguido en mis fics, y adaptaciones todo este tiempo dándome palabras de apoyo, aliento y sus buenos deseos. Pienso pero sobretodo creo y tengo fe en que ustedes no son malas y lo dicen de corazón. De verdad chicas muchas pero muchísimas gracias por sus palabras; pero sobretodo gracias a:

**Usagi13chiba****: **Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, buenos deseos y bendiciones. De verdad que dios te bendiga siempre y que espero que no te falte nada en esta vida.

También me he ausentado porque he estado haciendo todo lo relacionado a los trámites relacionados con la uni.

De veras chavas se preguntaran el ¿Por qué aun no he actualizado los demás fic's? o las que aun están esperando que actualice las demás historias que son de mi auditoria, la verdad es que ahorita mi cabeza no esta concentrada en escribir, pido perdón por eso. Mi mente ahorita esta ocupada en lo del examen para la uni, de veras chavas pido perdón y espero que me comprendan. Pienso retomar y actualizar los fic's de mi auditoria hasta después de los resultados. Nomas ahorita solo actualizo adaptaciones.

La 3era razón fue que estuve un poco enferma pero ya estoy mejor gracias nuevamente a dios por devolverme mi salud.

Espero que me entiendan y comprendan por favor que aun no me recupero del todo de mi situación económica por eso es que yo no puedo actualizar tan seguido como uno quiere ¿no creen? Y también porque yo no tengo internet en mi casa.

Aja que les pareció, de paso si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

…

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia**

**Alta traición**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Pasión**

…

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	3. Nuestro destino no es estar juntos

**Alta traición**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios **

**Nota 1: Este es un mini-fic de solo 6 capítulos espero que les guste**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Ana porque hoy cumple años, este cap se lo dedico con cariño ya que llevamos poco tiempo de amistad pero ella es una gran y valiosa amiga que dios me hizo el honor de ponerla en mi vida. Y a mi tío mote, (hermano de mi mama q.e.p.d) no se en realidad como se llama solo se que todos lo de nuestra familia le dicen así de cariño en memoria de él que el viernes pasado cumplió dos años desde que nos entristeció con su partida y se fue de este mundo; dirán que ironía de la vida o será acaso el destino. En breve en el 2007 estaba sano muy sano, después de un año cayo enfermo, no supieron detectarle exactamente que tenia; si supieran que tristeza me dio verlo enfermo estaba flaco flaquísimo en fin; al año siguiente es decir en el 2009 fue cuando ocurrió la tragedia, falleció el día en que es un día festivo aquí en mi país el cual se festeja el día de la independencia, a nivel nacional o en el mundo no se como lo vean ustedes. Por eso para mi en vez de ser un festejo alegre es lo contrario; por eso quiero dedicárselo a el ya que a pesar de que casi no lo veía era un buena persona. **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**3. Nuestro destino no es estar juntos**

**DPOV**

Sere dejo de trabajar y ahora solo dedicaba a cuidarse y claro que con la ayuda de mis tíos mas, que no la dejaban hacer nada, mi tía le había llevado fácil 30 catálogos de ropa y muebles para bebe; ya había llevado a Sere al médico y casi nos da un infarto cuando nos dijo que no era un bebe si no dos, y que era obvio que ella no había tenido los cuidados adecuados, el doctor me explico que podía haber complicaciones en el parto ya que tanto bella como los bebes estaban muy bajos de peso.

Los días se me hacían demasiado cortos, yo aun no le había dicho nada a mi madre y mucho menos a Nanami del embarazo de Sere, no quería que mi madre molestara a Sere y que Nanami se alterara.

Estaba en la oficina terminando de arreglar unas cosas ya que me ausentaría unos días para estar al pendiente de Sere que estaba por dar a luz cuando me entro una llamada.

—Chiba—conteste al no reconocer el número

—Darien soy Rei estamos en el hospital, Nanami se puso mal ven de inmediato—dijo mi hermana histérica.

—¿Qué demonios paso? —le pregunte gritando

—No lo se, solo se que mi mama estaba hablando con Nanami y ella se puso mal, ven por favor—colgué y de inmediato salí para el hospital.

Cuando llegue ahí estaban mis padres, mi hermana y la familia de Nanami. Mi madre estaba muy alterada, al igual que la madre de Nanami.

—¿Qué fue lo paso? —le pregunte e mi madre

—Perdóname hijo, yo no sabia que Nanami se pondría así, perdóname—decía mi madre

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunte tomándola por los brazos

—Le dije que Serena estaba embarazada y que ya le tenia de nuevo de amante—dijo mi madre desesperada

—¡Como pudiste hacer algo así madre, de verdad hay momentos en los que pienso que odias a tus hijos, solo te la pasas arruinándoles la vida, y de verdad por tu bien espero que no le pase nada a Nanami ni a mi hijo por que te juro que si algo sucede no volverás a verme!— le grite.

En ese momento salió el medico para informarnos de la salud de Nanami.

—Sr Chiba su esposa se encuentra estable, recibió una noticia muy fuerte y su parto pudo haberse adelantado, por fortuna llegaron a tiempo, seria muy peligroso que el bebe naciera tan prematuro—nos explico el medico.

—¿Puedo verla? —pregunte

—Claro acompáñeme—me indico el caminos el doctor sabia que Nanami me preguntaría mil cosas y aun no tenia respuesta para muchas de esas cosas.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunte a mi esposa en cuanto entre a la habitación.

—¿Es verdad? —pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

—Lo de que Sere esta embarazada y es mío si, de que es mi amante no—conteste nervioso no quería que se alterara mas.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — me pregunto llorando

—Por que no quería que te alteraras, quería evitarte mas tensiones—tomándola de la mano.

—¿Aun la amas verdad? —me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

—Nanami, no es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto, cuando todo halla pasado y el bebe este bien hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? —le dije, no quería que se siguiera mortificando.

—Ella nunca te engaño Darien, escuche cuando tu madre se lo decía a Rei en la mañana por eso enfrente a tu madre y le exigí que me dijera la verdad—me confeso

—Por ahora no debes de preocuparte por nada mas que por estar bien—depositando un beso en su frente.

Mi familia no se había separado ni un minuto del hospital, no se bien que hora pero sabia que era de madrugada cuando salí a tomar un café y me tope con mi hermano Malachite que venia solo, eso era raro por que siempre estaba con su esposa.

—Hola hermano ¿Cómo estas? — me pregunto dándome un abrazo.

—Mejor, Nanami ya esta fuera de peligro al igual que el bebe—con voz cansada.

—Darien no te traigo buenas noticias—dijo mi hermano serio y eso era raro en el.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunte preocupado.

—Luna y Artemis me llamaron por que no podían localizarte, ya nacieron los bebes de Sere—dijo en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué? —pregunte asustado— ¿Cómo están?, ¿ella esta bien?, ¿ellos que fueron?, dime —pedí desesperado.

—Todo salió muy bien, fue un niño y una niña, Sere es muy fuerte a pesar de todo, tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia pero ya todo esta bien.

—Dios yo tenia que haber estado con ella, apoyarla cuidarla—comencé a desesperarme—tengo que ir a verla, tengo que estar con ella, con mi hijos—comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

—Darien espera—me detuvo mi hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! — pregunte gritando

—Sere había salido a caminar un poco cuando le comenzaron las contracciones y Kou fue el la llevo al hospital— dijo Malachite con cautela.

—¿Ese perro estuvo con Sere cuando nacieron mis hijos? —pregunte con ganas de matar a alguien

—Si, de hecho entro con ella al parto, por que Sere estaba muy asustada y Luna ni Artemis habían llegado—me explico

Ya no dije nada mas y salí rumbo al hospital donde se encontraba mi Sere, cuando llegue mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Sere, estaba en la cama con nuestros bebes pero el que estaba a su lado era Kou y no yo.

—Buenas noches—dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Darien— dijo kou, Sere solo me miro con reproche.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? — me pregunto Luna hecha una furia.

— Nanami también esta en hospital—sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Y se encuentra bien? —me pregunto Sere

—Si, pero tu ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunte acercándome a ella

—Bien, mira son hermosos—enseñándome a nuestros bebes.

Me acerque a ella lentamente, y juro que si no hubiera estado kou ahí, hubiera llorado de emoción.

—¿Me dejas cargarlos? —pregunte tratando de contener el nudo que tenia en la garganta. Sere me pasó a mi princesa, aun estaba roja, y arrugadita, pero tenía los genes Chiba por todos lados.

—¿Como se siente el nuevo papa? —me pregunto mi tío Artemis.

—Es la cosa mas hermosa que había sentido en mi vida—mirando a mi hija, pero al parecer mi hijo también quería que lo halagara ya que comenzó a moverse.

—Valla creo que el también quiere a su papa—dijo Sere y me entrego a mi hermoso hijo, dios tenia a mis dos hijos en mis brazos, nunca había sentido algo así, sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir de mi pecho, era como si no tuviera control de mis emociones y gracias a dios mis tíos se dieron cuenta.

—Seiya por que no salimos a tomar algo, Darien y Sere necesitan espacio con sus hijos— dijo mi amada tia Luna remarcando la palabra hijos, Seiya salió de mala gana, prometiéndole a mi Sere que mañana vendría a verla, eso si yo se lo permitía.

Cuando el perro de kou se fue, yo me senté junto a ella donde estaba ese imbécil, primero acomode a los niños en unas camitas que estaban ahí.

—¿Ya sabes como los llamaremos? —pregunte a mi hermosa Sere.

—El se llamara Mamoru como tu y ella Bunny—con una sonrisa **(creí mas conveniente usar bunny de acuerdo a como esta publicada la historia original)**

—¿bunny? —pregunte sorprendido

—Si, porque el conejo siempre me ha gustado y luna por tu tía que ha sido como la madre que nunca tuve y eso es lo que significa el nombre—emocionada.

—De verdad lamento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando nacieron nuestros hijos, es algo que jamás me perdonare—sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, tu no sabias que el parto se iba a adelantar y tu esposa estaba en el hospital, era obvio que estuvieras con ella—con un tono de voz comprensivo.

—No deberías de ser tan buena conmigo—mirándola

—Lo se, pero aunque no quiera reconocerlo aun te amo y me has dado dos motivos para salir adelante a pesar de no estas juntos tu y yo—mirándome con esos ojos que me habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vi y que ahora tenia un brillo hermoso.

—Sere no puedo vivir sin, te amo demasiado, y aunque se que creerás que no es así, por que Nanami esta embarazada, la toque solo una vez y estaba completamente borracho, amor, te lo juro, de hecho ella hoy me dijo que tu jamás me habías engañado que por eso fue el enfrentamiento con mi madre – dije ella limpio de mi rostro una lagrima.

—¿Ella esta bien? —me pregunto con preocupación en el rostro.

—Si ella y el bebe están bien—conteste

—Eso es lo importante Darien, las cosas pasan por algo y _nuestro destino no era estar juntos_—tranquila, pero salían lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos.

—No Sere, yo no me resigno a estar sin ti y sin mis hijos, te amo demasiado—llorando como un niño pequeño.

—Darien, Seiya me propuso matrimonio— me soltó y sentí como si me hubiera caído un bomba encima.

—¿Qué? — pregunte levantándome de su lado

—El me dijo que mis hijos siempre serian señalados como los bastardos, y eso no lo pienso permitir, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan con esa etiqueta Darien, no es justo para ellos, y se que ahora no lo entenderás, pero tu tendrás un hijo con Nanami, y se que ese bebe también querrá tener a su padre—dijo tranquilamente mientras que yo estaba desesperado por lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Y me tendrá—dije seguro de eso.

—¿Y cuando mis hijos tengan algún festival del día del padre el mismo día que el hijo de Nanami?, no podrás partiré en dos, ¿Cuándo mis hijos se enfermen, pero el de Nanami también?, ¿con quien vas a estar Darien?, ¿vas a poder decidir entre ellos, cuando mis hijos quieran ir al parque?, ¿cuando les hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir? — me dijo ella llorando.

—No me hagas esto Sere por favor, no me hagas esto—suplique

—Es lo mejor Darien, me casare con Seiya, pero no te preocupes que ellos llevaran mi apellido no el de el, prefiero decir que su padre murió o haber que explicación les doy, pero no les voy a dar un padre a medias.

—No Sere, yo quiero estar cerca de mis hijos, necesito estar cerca de ellos y de ti, tu acabas de decir que me amas y yo te amo a ti , no puedes casarte con el hombre que nos arruino la vida, no es justo Sere, por que el que esta saliendo mas lastimado de esto soy yo, no me puedes arrebatar a mi hijos, no me hagas eso, te lo ruego— llorando no podía permitir que Sere se casara con el perro , con el hombre que arruino nuestras vidas.

—Darien tu estas casado y seria peor ser tu amante y mis hijos el día de mañana se dieran cuenta.

—Yo me voy a divorciar en cuanto nazca el bebe de Nanami, te lo juro amor, pero no me dejes—rogué de nuevo.

—Darien es mejor que te vallas—llorando pero tranquila.

En ese momento no supe que mas hacer o decir, sabia que cualquier cosa que hiciera no haría cambiar a Sere de opinión, así que decidí que lo mejor era esperar que los dos estuviéramos mas calmados, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su frente y después deposite unos en cada unos de mis hijos.

No estaba dispuesto a que me quitaran por segunda vez a Sere y ahora a mis hijos, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para no perderlos.

Al día siguiente llegue a ver a Sere y a mis hijos. Le llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas a Sere, a Bunny un gran oso de peluche y a Mamoru un balón, estaba muy emocionado, antes de ir con Sere, había pasado a ver a Nanami, el medico me dijo que si todo seguía como hasta ahora la daría de alta en tres días.

Cuando entre a la habitación de Sere me extraño no ver a nadie ahí, de inmediato se apodero de mi el pánico de que algo les hubiera pasado a Sere o a mis hijos, así que salí corriendo a la recepción para que me dijeran donde estaba, pero ahí estaban mis tíos.

—¿luna donde esta Sere?, ¿los niños, les paso algo? — pregunte desesperado

—Sere se ha ido Darien—dijo luna con voz triste.

—¿Qué a donde? ¿Qué paso? —pregunte siento que en cualquier momento entraría en un ataque de pánico.

—Seiya vino por ella y se fueron—dijo Artemis sin mírame

—¿A donde, y mis hijos? —pregunte de nuevo.

—Seiya le dijo a Sere que haría lo que fuera para reparar el gran daño que le hizo así que le pidió matrimonio y le juro que el siempre estará ahí para sus hijos—me explico luna.

**¿Continuara?…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Que tal eh?, que opinan, la verdad es que Darien también ha sufrido mucho, bueno espero que les guste y recuerden dejar sus comentarios.

También lo hice haciendo una mini-escapada para traerles la mini-adaptación. Otra aclaración Nanami es ojo de pez. Lo aclaro x si alguna de ustedes tiene dudas


	4. No todos son malos pero tampoco buenos

**Alta traición**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios **

**Nota 1: Este es un mini-fic de solo 6 capítulos espero que les guste**

**Nota 2: quiero pedir disculpas x ausentarme mucho la verdad que la universidad me absorbió; y que gracias a dios x darme la oportunidad de seguir estudiando pase el semestre de integración o el semestre de prueba xk a pesar de que este año pase el examen de admisión no quería decir que ya estaba dentro; ya que debido a la carrera que escogí se requería pasar obligatoriamente el semestre de integración sino quedaba afuera y otra vez volver a ser tramite en fin. El año entrante empezare el 1er semestre uff y x eso les digo que casi no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido xk la universidad lo va a seguir haciendo el absorber mi tiempo ya que es mucho estudio y dedicación así que para el año entrante si dios nos lo permite claro, les pediré si no es mucha molestia de su mucha pero muchísima comprensión y paciencia x si me tardo mucho en actualizar y también x mi situación económica que aun no se establece del todo. Y creo que no se la verdad puede de aquí pase algo de tiempo antes de que vuelva a actualizar.**

**Nota 3; también xk aprendí muchas cosas este año entre una de ellas, es que creo que fanfiction se creo para todos aquellos que subimos historias soñando con nuestros personajes favoritos deseando que les guste a las personas no buscando popularidad y es lo que he aprendido, esta año y ahora si se soy consciente que he tenido poquitos reviews en mis fics y adaptaciones mas no me importa si están es por las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme sus comentarios y se los agradezco de todo corazón. Admito que yo también no he podido dejar reviews, en sus fic's pero si los he agregado y los tengo en alertas mas yo tengo motivos fuertes para esto, ya que yo no tengo internet en mi casa y x la crisis económica que estoy pasando. Fíjense ya llevo dos años aquí y aun siento y pienso que me falta mucho x aprender ya que me siento novata en esto.**

**Nota 4: un mensajito para:**

**SEREDAR.- creo que te voy a pedir que me tengas un poquito mas de paciencia con respecto a mi fic, el chico del apartamento 512 y la de colores de la vida se que te prometí enviártela este mes, mas x cuestiones de salud me he atrasado ya que me la he pasado enferma. Espero y me puedas comprender.**

**Nota 5: quiero aclarar algo, algunos me preguntan sobre las adaptaciones bien aquí les dejo la lista de quienes me dieron permiso y hay una pendiente que se va a publicar luego. Y aclarar de sus respectivas autoras ya saben que las estoy publicando y tengo sus permisos.**

**Hale cullen anna: **son todas sus historias aunque hay una pendiente

**MaraGaunt**: mascara de odio y cita de boda, esta ultima esta pendiente ya que quiero avanzar con algunas adaptaciones para luego publicar esta.

**Lokiicita Cullen: **Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre

Espero habar aclarado dudas

**Nota 6: una de las razones x las que tarde en actualizar fue xk anduve enferma por varias semanas y aun así estando en ese estado fui a la uni a presentar mis exámenes pero ya estoy mejor gracias, pero muchísimas gracias x su paciencia pero sobretodo x su comprensión. Sin mas les dejo el cap. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**4. No todos son malos pero tampoco buenos**

**DPOV**

Así que ella se había ido, algo dentro de mi se derrumbo por completo, yo ya no dije nada, solo abrace fuerte el oso que le llevaba a mi hija y el balón a Mamoru y salí de ahí, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte para poder apoyar a Nanami.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y por más que yo buscaba a Sere o Seiya no sabia donde estaban, Nanami salió del hospital, las cosas con ella estaban bien, ella se había enterado de que mis hijos con Sere habían nacido pero también sabía que ella se había ido.

Pasaron dos semanas, mas y yo seguía sin saber nada de mi hijos ni de mi Sere, deje de ir a la oficina, lo único que hacia era encerrarme en el despacho de la casa para poder lamer mis heridas para abrazar el oso de mi hija, para tomar el balón que había comprado para Mamoru e imaginar que mi hijo e sonreirá cuando me veía con el, haciendo malabares para entretenerlo.

Sabia que no era justo que yo estuviera así por que Nanami también me necesitaba, pero ya me había cansado de ser fuerte, ya me había casado de todo.

**SPOV**

Después de que Darien se fuera del hospital llame a Seiya para que al día siguiente fuera por mi, pedí mi alta voluntaria del hospital, sabia que Darien podía convencerme fácilmente de quedarme a su lado, pero tenia que pensar en mi hijos y no en mi.

Así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue aceptar la propuesta de Seiya Kou, me casaría con el, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el nacimiento de mi hijos, le había dicho a Seiya que saldría con su hermana Nicole.

Nicole y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, ya que ella quería comprarse un vestido, yo estaba tonteando que no me di cuenta que alguien me hablaba hasta que me tomo del hombro, yo voltee a ver quien era y casi me desmayo al ver quien era.

—Hola Serena, ¿te acuerdas de mi?—me pregunto esa mujer que jamás olvidaría.

—Buenas tardes señora Chiba—nerviosa.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento—ella dándome una sincera sonrisa.

Así que no pude negarme le dije a Nicole que iría a tomar un café que la esperaba el restaurante.

—En que puedo servirla señora Chiba— dije nerviosa.

—No me digas señora Chiba, dime Nanami— dijo ella tranquila.

—En que pudo servirte Nanami—pregunte de nuevo aun mas nerviosa, no entendía como era posible que la esposa de Darien quisiera que le hablara de tu y estuviera tan tranquila.

—Se que no has visto a Darien desde el día que nacieron tus bebes— dijo ella

—Creo que es lo mejor, yo no quiero meterme en su matrimonio ni ser un problema—dije sincera.

—Sabes Sere, Darien desde ese día no es el mismo, dejo de trabajar, parece un animal herido, que se encierra en su despacho a lamer sus heridas o esperando morir—dijo con la voz un poco entre cortada.

—De verdad que yo no quiero hacerle daño ni a el ni ti y mucho menos a tu bebe—preocupada.

—Lo se Sere, cuando yo me entere de por que Darien te dejo, me dio mucho coraje, contra Elizabeth, ella no tenia derecho a hacer eso, pero no podemos cambian el pasado pero si podemos hacer algo con el futuro.

—No te entiendo—mas confundida que antes.

-Se que aun amas a Darien, en cambio yo me case con el por que era lo que me habían dicho desde niña, pero yo también quiero encontrar un hombre que me ame como el te ama a ti, no te voy a negar que lo quiero, claro que lo quiero, y es un hombre muy atractivo de eso no hay la menor duda, pero se que no seria feliz a su lado, como también se que si nos separamos el jamás desampararía a nuestro hijo— dijo tranquila

— ¿Qué el lo que quiere de mi?—pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Quiero que seas feliz , que Darien sea feliz, mi hijo, tus hijos y yo, busca a Darien, no te cases con Seiya solo por que no quieres que tus hijos pasen lo que tu, por que un matrimonio sin amor es peor, ¿te has imaginado hacer el amor con kou?, te has puesto a pensar si llegan a tener hijos propios como va a tratar a los de Darien?, mira Sere, se que las cosas no se pueden resolver en un momento, pero en esta vida todo tienen solución menos la muerte querida, y gracias a dios todos tenemos vida.

—¿Es verdad todo lo que me esta diciendo? —pregunte emocionada de poder tener una oportunidad con darien.

—Si Sere, mira se que cuando mi hijo visite a Darien tu lo trataras como si fuera tuyo, desafortunadamente embarazada no me puedo divorciar de el, pero en cuanto nazca el bebe lo hare, así que se feliz, y hazlo feliz a el—tomándome de la manos.

—Muchas gracias de verdad—llorando y la abrace, no podía creer que ella me dijera que buscara a su marido.

—Ahora querida te recomiendo que hables con Darien por que estoy segura que es lo único que el necesita para volver a la vida— me dijo Nanami levantándose.

Yo aun me quede unos minutos sentada tratando de analizar todo lo que me acababa de decir la Nanami, ella era una buena mujer que al igual que yo y que el mismo Darien había sido victima de la maldad de otra gente.

Cuando me estaba recuperando de la platica con Nanami llego Nicole para que nos fuéramos, ella se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, pero la verdad es que yo no quería decirle nada de lo que había hablado con la esposa de Darien, creo que primero tenia que hablar con Seiya.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Seiya el estaba ahí esperándonos, en cuanto me vio supo que algo pasaba por que me pidió que fuéramos a hablar a su despacho.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Sere te noto muy seria? —pregunto el en cuanto entramos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Te escucho—indicándome que me sentara

—La esposa de Darien hablo conmigo hoy— dije sin rodeos.

—Me lo imaginaba—con una sonrisa

—¿Qué? — pregunte sin entender, como era que el se imaginaba eso.

—Mira Sere, yo no soy malo, mi único pecado es haber creído ciegamente en Elizabeth, y aunque no lo creas yo quiero mucho a Darien, Nanami me llamo el día de hoy para que le dijera donde te encontrabas, le dije que habías ido con mi hermana al centro comercial.

—No se por que la madre de Darien me odia tanto, pero ahora no me importa, la esposa de Darien, me dijo que el me necesita y voy a estar a su lado, la mayor parte de mi vida he sido una cobarde, pero ahora no, tengo dos razones muy importantes para tener valor—mirándolo a los ojos—que no te voy a negar que a pesar de que te dije que me casaría contigo no estoy segura de haberlo hecho, aunque tu no hallas actuado de por maldad, contribuiste a mi desgracia , pero tampoco te guardo rencor —regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo se Sere, y aunque no lo creas me da gusto que darien y tu vallan a estar juntos al fin , el se lo merece, y en cuanto a que Elizabeth te odia, es por que ella también se crio en un orfanato , pero era una mujer muy lista y hermosa así conocía a Darien padre, y el quedo enamorado de ella de inmediato, ella mejor nadie sabe lo que es vivir así y crecer sin una familia, ella no quería que a su hijo le pasara lo que le paso a su marido, cuando se casaron sus amistas lo repudiaron al igual que la familia de el, así que ella no quería que pasara eso de nuevo—me explico.

—Eso es injusto, ella debería de entenderme mejor que nadie—dije molesta.

—Si, pero no lo hace y nunca lo hará, el mundo del dinero y las amistas la corrompió demasiado, no te puedo decir que el único objeto de Elizabeth para hacer lo que hizo fue el proteger a su hijo, era mas bien para proteger su imagen ante las amistades— me conto.

—Pues ahora no me importa si la señora se enoja, se ofende o hace lo que quiera no voy a separarme mas tiempo de Darien, por que el es mi primer amor y será el único—decidida.

—Si quieres te llevo a su casa— me ofreció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero su esposa esta ahí—consternada

—Nanami se fue hoy a casa de sus padres—me conto Seiya

—Entonces por favor llévame con el—pedí con lagrimas en los ojos.

En cuanto le dije eso, salimos de su despacho, subí por mis hijos que estaban completamente dormidos y salí a buscar al amor de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Darien, Seiyame ayudo a bajar a los niños, un empleado que nos abrió la puerta nos dijo que Darien estaba indispuesto.

—Dígale que Serena Tsukino esta aquí y le aseguro que se sentirá mejor- le dijo Seiya.

Me imagino que el señor sabio quien era yo por que de inmediato me hizo entrar a la casa y me condujo a la sala.

—Bueno pequeña yo aquí me despido, creo que esto lo tienen que arreglar Darien y tu a solas—dijo seiya dándome a la pequeña bunny.

—Gracias por todo— le dije a Seiya y el de inmediato salió.

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de lo que le iba a decir o pero sabia como iba a empezar a hablar con el.

**DPOV**

Estaba en mi despacho como ya era costumbre, Nanami hoy me había dicho que se iba de la casa, que era lo mejor, que no estaba enojada conmigo ni con nadie, mas que con mi madre por que al fin y al cabo ella también había sido un títere mas de Elizabeth.

Solo de imaginar que Sere ya había podido casar con Seiya, que no había podido ver a mis hijos, que no sabia donde o como estaban me partía el alma, quería morirme, estaba enojado con la vida por todo lo que me estaba pasando, no era justo, mi madre me llamaba hasta 6 o 7 veces al día o iba a verme, pero ya había dado instrucciones de que no la dejaran pasar, sabia que si me enfrentaba a ella en estos momentos no seria nada agradable con ella, así que mejor no quería arriesgarme, estaba abrazando el oso que le había comprado a mi bunny, cuando Jack mi mayordomo llamo a la puerta.

—¡Dije que nadie me moleste!— grite enojado.

—Disculpe señor pero aquí esta una señorita que dice que es Serena Tsukino y traía a dos bebes—dijo el casi gritando de emoción, yo no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo, creo que hasta avente al pobre de Jack que ya era un hombre mayor.

Cuando llegue a la sala, ahí estaba Sere, y en sus brazos estaba nuestros hijos, sentía que estaba alucinando, que todo era producto de mi fantasía, o que por fin ya había perdido la razón, pero ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió.

—Te amo— fue lo primero que dijo, yo no podía hablar nada, y solo se me salieron unas lagrimas, me acerque a ella con cuidado para no despertar a mis angelitos.

—Estas aquí—dije tocando su rostro, quería asegurarme que no estaba alucinando ni nada por el estilo.

—Si estoy aquí y nada ni nadie podrá sacarme de aquí —regalándome esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tenia.

**¿Continuara?…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sin más comentarios que agregar solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2012, espero que haya paz que se encuentren llena de bendiciones sus familiares y amigos y que dios los bendiga

Nos vemos

Los quiere

Liliana


	5. La felicidad si existe

**Alta traición**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios **

**Nota 1: Este es un mini-fic de solo 6 capítulos espero que les guste.**

**Nota 2: volví chicas de veras una enorme disculpa y aclaro que de seguro no tendré excusa x la ausencia; la verdad pienso que ya se cansaron de escuchar o leer siempre las mismas excusas la verdad es que es lo mismo de siempre me tarde x mis clases en la uni también porque esta es la que mas absorbe mi tiempo **

**Nota 3: en esta ocasión les traigo los dos últimos capítulos para poder terminar la historia ahora si, y que vean en que termina **

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**5. La felicidad si existe**

**DPOV**

Yo no pude resistirme más y la bese, tratando de no aplastar a mis hijos, cuando nos separamos.

No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, era como si estuviera soñando y era un sueño del que no quería despertar pero me di cuenta que no estaba soñando cuando mi pequeña princesa comenzó a llorar.

_¿Que tiene?_ pregunte

_Hambre y es mejor que me apure por que Mamoru no tarda en despertar tampoco- dijo mi hermosa Serena, sentándose para acomodarse y acomodar a Bunny para comenzar a alimentarla mientras yo sostenía a Mamoru, no podía creer que estuviera aquí era como un sueño, pero era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Después de que Sere le diera de comer a nuestros hijos, se hizo un silencio pero que no era nada incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, la experiencia de haberla visto alimentando a nuestros hijos era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, pero sabia que tenia que romper el cómodo silencio en el que nos encontrábamos, hasta que sin pensarlo mas hable.

_Serena no quiero que te separes de mi un minuto mas_ dije mirándola fijamente.

_Y no lo pienso hacer, pero tampoco me gustaría quedarme aquí, si quieres puedo hablar con Luna haber si me permite pasar la noche con ella y Artemis.

_¿Por que no quieres quedarte aquí?_ pregunte confundido.

_Por respeto a tu esposa, ella hablo conmigo hoy y es una gran mujer ya aunque se hallan separado no se me hace correcto estar aquí es su casa pase lo que pase entre ustedes esta es su casa_ dijo Sere regalándome una sonrisa tímida.

_Te amo Serena y la verdad es que no entiendo o comprendo como es que tengo la suerte de que tu me ames a mi, pero tienes razón es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, deja llamo a Luna y a Artemis para ver si podemos ir a su casa_ dije y de inmediato llame a mis tíos que encantados nos dijeron que nos esperaban.

En cuanto llegamos a casa de ellos, luna corrió a abrazar a Sere, sabía que luna quería a Sere como la hija que nunca tuvo y quería a mis hijos como si fueran sus nietos.

_Me da mucho gusto que las cosas comience a solucionarse_ dijo Artemis

_A mi mas no sabes cuanto_ sonriendo.

_Bueno por que no ponemos a estos hermosos angelitos en su habitación_dijo luna risueña.

_¿En su habitación?_ preguntamos sere y yo desconcertados.

_Claro que si, muy en el fondo sabia que algún día tu y darien se arreglarían y quería tener todo listo para cuando me dijeran que se le podía cuidar estos angelitos una noche_ dijo luna apenada.

_Ya saben como es_ contesto Artemis

_Muchas gracias luna de verdad te lo agradezco mucho_ dijo mi hermosa sere dándole un abrazo.

Serena y luna se fueron a acostar a mis hijos, mientras que Artemis me preguntaba que era lo que había pasado, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de entran en mil detalles así que solo le dije todo resumido, el entendió que lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con sere.

Así que subí a la habitación donde sabia que estaría mi hermoso ángel y no me equivoque estaba ahí sentada en la cama.

_¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte al verla tan seria.

_Si, solo que no puedo creer que estemos juntos_ regalándome una sonrisa.

_¿Como puedes perdonarme después de todo lo que te hice?_ pregunte acercándome a ella.

_El amor es un sentimiento extraño, y te perdono por que se que los dos fuimos engañados en esta historia, por que hay muchas personas lastimadas, por que también hay personas que no tienen por que saber que es lo paso , pero sobretodo por que eres mi vida entera junto con mis hijos, por que los dos cometimos errores, por que se que tu me amas _ mirándome a los ojos y lagrimas en ellos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y embriagarme con su olor.

Después de ese día yo nada mas me separaba de Serena para ir a trabajar, aunque claro que todos lo días iba a ver a Nanami, sabia que ella también tenia muchas heridas que sanar, pero ella era una mujer muy fuerte, era una mujer que valía mas que su peso en oro, cada vez que la veía me preguntaba que como estaba mis hijos y Sere, Nanami era una gran mujer y sabia que pronto encontraría a un hombre que la amara como ella se merecía.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas mas, estábamos sere y yo dormidos, cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular.

_Darien suena tu teléfono_ me dijo sere adormilada

Me gire para contestar el teléfono., esperando que no fueran malas noticias.

_Diga_ dije más dormido que despierto.

_Edward, soy Nanami, ya me llevan al hospital, el bebe ya va a nacer_ dijo apurada yo me levante como resorte.

_Salgo para allá- dije y colgué el teléfono.

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto sere asustada al ver como me levantaba.

_Ya viene el bebe de Nanami _ comenzando a vestirme.

Serena de inmediato se levanto para ayudarme a vestir.

_Amor no se a que hora regrese_ dándole un beso en la frente.

_No importa eso ahora amor, ve, y asegúrate de que no se sienta asustada, todo saldrá bien, _ dijo mi ángel regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

En cuanto llegue al hospital, ya estaban ahí los padres de Nanami y mi hermana Rei, sabia que los padres de Nanami me odiaban, pero Nanami me había llamado para que estuviera a su lado y eso haría, en cuanto salió el medico me dijo que Nanami quería verme, así que entre a verla y ya no me separe de ella ni un minuto.

Su parto no fue como me lo esperaba, fue natural y bastante rápido por lo que nos dijo el medico, fue un saludable niño que se llamaría Daniel era todo un Chiba, de eso no había duda, al igual que cuando nacieron Mamoru y Bunny llore.

Nanami salió a los dos días del hospital, y el mismo día que salió cuando la acompañe a su casa ya estaba un abogado ahí.

_Nanami no creo que sea el momento de hacer esto_ le dije serio.

_Darien es lo mejor, he pedido que redacten un acuerdo de custodia, tu puedes estar con el niño los fines de semana y nos pondremos de acuerdo para las vacaciones y las navidades se que Sere cuidara muy bien a mi hijo y quiero que sepas que cuando los hijos de ella quieran venir a estar con su hermano será bien recibidos_ dijo Nanami con una gran sonrisa.

La tome de las manos y se las bese.

_De verdad Nanami eres una gran mujer y te juro que siempre cuidare de ti, siempre contaras con mi apoyo incondicional en todo y jamás le faltare a nuestro hijo te lo juro Nanami_ mirándola fijamente.

Ese mismo día firme mi divorcio, en cuanto llegue a casa de mis tíos, ya me estaba esperando Sere con mis hermosos retoños en la sala, ya que le había prometido que hoy iríamos a ver casas para mudarnos lo antes posible.

_¿Como esta Nanami y tu hijo?_ me pregunto Sere contenta.

_Bien, cuando llegamos a casa de Nanami nos estaba esperando un abogado_ le conté

_¿Un abogado?_ pregunto preocupada.

_Si acabo de firmar mi divorcio_ le dije, a ella se le llenaron sus hermosos ojos de lágrimas.

_¿Y como te sientes?_ me pregunto un tanto insegura

_Siento que por fin mi vida se esta comenzando a acomodar _ conteste y la jale de la cintura para poder besarla.

Sere y yo fuimos a ver las casas la verdad es que aun me seguía sorprendiendo que Sere me dijera que era muy cara o que no podría con todo el trabajo de una casa tan grande ella sola que buscáramos algo mas pequeño, pero lo me encanto es que cada casa que visitábamos me decía esta puede ser la habitación de Daniel para cuando venga, ella siempre tomando en cuenta a mi hijo y eso hacia que cada día me enamorara mas de ella.

Después de ver como 10 casa me enamore de una, me costo mucho convencer a Sere pero al final lo logre así que estaba decidido nos mudaríamos en unos días.

_**8 años después**_

_Daniel y Mamoru dejen de molestar a su hermana_ les dije en tono serio

_Papa ella comenzó_ dijo Mamoru

_Si papa ella nos molesto primero_ dijo Daniel apoyando a su hermano

_No es cierto papa yo solo quería que jugaran conmigo al ballet_ dijo mi princesa con un puchero.

_Bunny, a ellos no les gusta jugar a eso amor- dijo mi Sere tiernamente.

_Pero es que no les gusta jugar a nada de lo que mi me gusta_ dijo mi princesa con lagrimas en los ojos y su voz muy tiste.

_No llores bunny por favor jugaremos contigo al ballet pero no llores_ dijo daniel acercándose a su hermana

_¿De verdad?_ pregunto mi niña limpiando las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus hermosos ojos.

_si pero no llores_ dijo Mamoru

_Bueno_ dijo bunny sonriendo enseguida se fue con sus hermanos a jugar al ballet.

_¿Te das cuenta que sus hermanos no pueden negarle nada?_ le pregunte a mi hermosa Sere

_¿Nada mas sus hermanos?_ me pregunto levantando la ceja.

_El hecho de que juegue al te con ella todas las tardes no quiere decir que no pueda negarle.

_Te amo Darien_ dijo mi hermosa Sere.

_Y yo a ti Serena te amo más que a nada en el mundo_ le conteste dándole un beso en sus labios.

_¿Cuando regresa Nanami de su luna de miel?_ me pregunto

-Dentro de 2 semanas-dije contento, Nanami por fin había encontrando un hombre bueno, Gabriel, el pobre había tenido que pasar varias pruebas pero el mas cauteloso con el fue mi hijo Daniel y claro que yo hable con el y le advertí que si Nanami derrama una sola lagrima por su culpa lo mataría, Nanami y Serena casi me matan cuando se enteraron, pero siempre cuidaría de Nanami.

Serena y Nanami se llevaban muy bien, Nanami trataba a Mamoru y bunny con sus hijos y ellos querían mucho a Nanami y bella adoraba a Daniel y el a Sere.

Mi madre había intentado acercarse a nosotros, pero Sere a pesar de ser la persona mas noble y buena que conozco aun no quería estar cerca de ella, mi madre decía estar muy arrepentida, pero la verdad es que ni yo le creía, mas bien lo que ella quería era que presumir a sus nietos, pero ni yo mismo podía perdonarle todo el daño que nos había hecho, mi padre era otro asunto de vez en cuando veía a los niños, el como siempre no se metía ni para bien ni para mal.

Mis hijos consideraban a luna y Artemis sus abuelos y claro que ellos estaban encantados con esa idea, bella le decía mama a luna y debo decir que luna la cuidaba y la quería como si fuera su hija y no se diga Artemis, los niños lo tenían loco.

Mi hermano Malachite y mina, venían muy seguido con sus hijos que era más o menos de la edad de los míos, mina y sere se llevaban a las mil maravillas.

Rei también entraba en el trió con la esposa de Malachite y mi Sere, después de que naciera Daniel, Rei se dio cuenta de cómo era realidad mi madre y también se separo de ella, y hace poco comenzó un relación con el hermano de mina, Jedite, todos creemos que dentro de poco tendremos boda con ellos, se le nota muy enamorados.

_¿En piensas amor?_ me pregunto Sere.

_En todo lo que ha pasado en estos años _dije con una sonrisa

_He sido la mujer más feliz del mundo Darien_ me dijo al oído.

_Pues a mi aun me falta algo para ser completamente feliz_ conteste

_¿Que?_ me pregunto confundida

_Que seas mi esposa_ dije mirándola fijamente y sacando de mi saco el anillo que ya tenia 8 años conmigo, Sere no había querido que nos casáramos, decía que no necesitaba un papel para sentirse mi mujer.

_Claro que lo seré Darien_ dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa, de inmediato ataque sus hermoso labios, me separe de ella y me levante para llamar por teléfono.

_¿A quien llamas?_ me pregunto divertida

_A luna y Artemis_ dije emocionado.

En cuanto hable con ellos le dije a Sere que me ayudara a preparar una maleta para los niños ya que pasarían el fin de semana con los abuelos, en cuanto se lo dijimos a los niños se emocionaron y Sere y yo sabíamos de sobra por que, luna y Artemis los consentían en todo.

Fuimos a dejar a los niños a casa de ellos, en cuanto regresamos a la casa, le dije a Sere que me esperara en la habitación, fui por una botella de champan y dos copas, subí como loco a la habitación en cuanto entre me di cuenta que mi amada mujer tenia en mente lo mismo que yo ya que estaba esperando sentada en medio de la cama con un muy provocativo baby doll**.**

_Estas hermosa_ fue lo único que pude decir, estaba a punto de mandar al diablo el brindis y tomarla sin esperar más.

_Te amo- contesto_ ¿vamos a brindar por algo?_ pregunto inocentemente.

_Si_ dije sirviendo las dos copas.

_¿Y se puede saber por que brindamos?_ pregunto

_Por ti, por nuestra familia, por nuestro amor.

_Yo brindo por ti también, por ser el hombre mas maravilloso sobre la fas de la tierra_ chocando su copa con la mía

Los dos tomamos de nuestra copa, pero una gota quedo en sus labios y me apresure a limpiarla con mi lengua, dejamos caer la copas sobre la alfombra y comenzamos una batalla con nuestras bocas, nuestras lenguas luchaban por ganar, pero nuestras manos no se quedaban atrás, estaban recorriéndonos, Sere comenzó a desvestirme, mientras yo me dedicaba a disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel a inundar mis sentido con su delicioso aroma.

No necesitábamos las palabras para saber lo que necesitábamos, comencé a besar lentamente la piel de su cuello, ella no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda que ya estaba completamente desnuda, sin decir nada solo con nuestras miradas ella me indico que me pusiera de pie, así que lo hice, ella comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalones sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

Sus manos deslizaron el pantalón junto con mis bóxers así quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella, volvía subirme a la cama o más bien dicho sobre ella.

No había rincón de su piel que no besara, quería saborearla por entero, marcar cada centímetro de su piel.

_Hazme tuya _ me pidió con la voz entrecortada

_Ya eres mía_ conteste acomodándome en medio sus piernas_ siempre mía_ dije penetrándola y oyéndola gritar de placer.

**¿Continuara?…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aja jajá x fin estos dos están juntos como debe de ser sin mas les digo k pasen a leer el final

Aclaro que tuve un pequeño error con respecto al apellido de Darien **(capitulo 3) **y deje el original mas pido una disculpa y ya corregí ese error.


	6. Junto a ti hasta mi ultimo aliento

**Alta traición**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Se podría decir que es el epilogo y final juntos espero que les guste**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**6. Junto a ti hasta mi último aliento **

__Hazme tuya_me pidió con la voz entrecortada_

__Ya eres mía- conteste acomodándome en medio sus piernas_ siempre mía _ dije penetrándola y oyéndola gritar de placer_

**DPOV**

No podía dejar de moverme, el hacerla mía cada noche era como confirmar que no estaba viviendo un sueño, que de verdad a pesar de los años y de todo lo que habíamos vivido ella estaba aquí, a mi lado siendo mi mujer aunque también debo de reconocer que en ocasiones como esta, era mas mi instinto animal que otra cosa, quería saborearla, poseerla, hacer que cada centímetro de su cuerpo quedara marcado por mi, y ella gustosa siempre accedía a todas mis fantasías o gustos por mas locos que fueran.

Esa noche quería que los dos gozáramos como nunca, que después de nuestro primer encuentro, sabia que lo que esta noche pasaría entre nosotros seria pura pasión.

_¿Listo para la segunda ronda?_ pregunto mi amada Sere.

_Claro que si_ respondí de inmediato.

_Primero vamos a darnos un baño_ dijo mi mujer parándose para ir a la baño, no tarde ni dos segundo en seguirla al baño, ambos nos enjabonamos y nos bañamos, claro que tocándonos y excitándonos mas, cuando salimos de la ducha ella me seco a mi y yo a ella, dios quería hacerla mía ya, pero ella estaba jugando conmigo.

_Ven Darien hazme lo que quieras_ dijo Sere acosta en medio de la cama.

_Te aseguro que será lo que yo quiera_ conteste de inmediato y me acerque a ella, comencé besando sus linda y blanca piernas, la acariciaba con devoción , mis besos comenzaron a subir poco a poco al punto de llegar a en medio de sus piernas a ese rincón que solo conocía yo, que solo disfrutaba y disfrutare yo, abrí completamente las piernas de Sere e introduje mi lengua en su vagina, Serena gemía locamente y me suplicaba que no parara, y por nada del mundo lo haría, mi lengua se concentro en su clítoris, degustaba cada rincón de la cavidad de mi amada Serena, sabia que no tardaba mucho en terminar, ya que sus gemidos se hicieron mas grandes y ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello y me incitaba a no separarme de su vagina, parecía como si quisiera que yo me metiera dentro de ella, después de provocarle un prolongado orgasmo con mi lengua mi adorable Sere comenzó a gritar que la tomara que la penetrara y claro que yo como hombre obediente que soy lo hice de inmediato.

Esa noche nos hicimos de todo ella a mi y yo a ella, estaba completamente convencido que jamás me cansaría de hacer el amor con ella por que al satisfacerla a ella me sentía satisfecho yo.

No recuerdo a que hora nos quedamos dormidos lo que si recuerdo muy bien fue que el sol comenzaba a salir, cuando despertamos desayunamos en la cama parecíamos una pareja de recién casados en vez de una que ya tiene años viviendo junta.

_Creo que es hora de ir por nuestros diablillos_ dijo mi Sere

_¿Enserio?_ pregunte con un puchero

_Si amor enserio asi que mejor nos bañamos_ dijo ella juguetonamente

Y como era de suponer en vez de baño parecía otra deliciosa sesión de sexo, fuimos por los niños a casa de luna y Artemis, y aprovechamos para informales a todos que Serena y yo nos casaríamos.

Todo mundo se puso feliz, sobre todo bunny que dijo que ella seria la niña de las flores, después de ese día, no pude estar con mi amada esposa mas de 5 minutos, por que luna, rei y mina se sumergieron en los planes de boda, bueno hasta Nanami que ya había regresado de su luna de mil estuvo ahí, claro que yo estaba peor que mis hijos reclamando la atención de mi hermosa Sere, a lo que todas las mujeres me decían que este evento era muy importante.

En esta ocasión si quería casarme por la iglesia ya que sabia que Sere seria la mujer de mi vida como también sabia que la seguiría en el más allá.

Había decidido no invitar a mi madre, aun no podía creer como fue capaz de hacerme tanto daño, no le importo nada de lo que yo sintiera o necesitara con tal de salirse con la suya, Serena no dijo nada al respecto al igual que mi hermana, todos respetaban mi decisión

No podía creer que ya habían pasado 6 meses y ahora estaba aquí con mi hermano Malachite mi cuñado Jedite y Artemis tratando de calmar mis nervios ya que estaba a punto de ser oficial que Serena era mi mujer y lo seria para resto de la eternidad.

_Darien tranquilo, ella no te dejara plantada_ bromeo mi hermano.

_Si a menos que de camino a la iglesia vea a un hombre mas guapo _ dijo Jedite

_Ja ja que graciosos_ digo molesto

_Tranquilo Darien, Serena te ama con toda su alma_ dijo Artemis

_Pero no entiendo por que no se pudo arreglar aquí, por que en casa de luna_ dije como niño chiquito.

_Por que son las tradiciones así que aguántate_ dijo Malachite con burla

Los minutos se me hacían horas ya quería ver a mi Sere, luna y las demás damas de la familia se la habían llevado un día antes, así que tuve que dormir solo en mi cama sin adorada mujer.

_Bueno machote llego la hora_ dijo Malachite

_Cállate_ le sisee

Salimos para la iglesia en cuanto llegamos ya estaba mucha gente ahí, Artemis me dijo que vería a Sere hasta el altar, demonios como ¿Qué la vería hasta el altar? Ya habían pasado muchas horas sin verla ¿Qué no se compadecían de mi o que?, pero acepte no me quedo de otra, así que entre a la iglesia cuando la música comenzó a sonar tuve la necesidad de voltear a verla pero Artemis me miraba de una manera que sentía que si volteaba me golpearía así que mejor me aguante.

Cuando por fin Serena llego a mi lado y la mire dios el mundo se detuvo, parecía un ángel, sus ojos brillaban con una luz única y especial, no podía creer que ese ser tan hermoso por fuera y por dentro fuera mío.

La misa termino y al fin dijeron las palabras los declaro marido y mujer yo no espere a que me dijeran puede besar a la novia, así que de inmediato bese a mi esposa, dios que bien se sentía decir esa palabra mi esposa.

_**10 años después **_

No lo podía creer mis hijos ya tenían 18 años, bunny era una jovencita hermosa, Mamoru y Daniel eran unos chicos apuesto y muy coquetos.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el jardín de mi casa, los hijos de rei y Jedite que tenían 10 y 8 años, los de mina que eran un poco mayores que los míos, luna y Artemis; y mi hermosa mujer con nuestros hijos.

_¿Papa si me das permiso?_ pregunto mi bunny

_No_ respondí con una radiante sonrisa

_¿Como que no?, mama dile algo_ dijo mi hija enojada

_Darien, van a ir sus hermanos y sus primos_ dijo mi esposa

_No conozco al tipo que quiere salir con ella_ dije como niño chiquito

_Claro que no, si lo trajera aquí lo matarías con tantas preguntas y le harías hasta un examen medico_ dijo bunny desesperada

_Lo hago por tu bien princesa_ dije de lo mas calmado

_¡Mama!_ grito bunny

_Papa déjala ir, Daniel y yo la vamos a cuidar_ dijo Mamoru

_Si intenta propasarse le partimos las piernas_ dijo Daniel

_Ok los quiero aquí a las 12_ dije mas tranquilo

_Darien a las 12 apenas comienza el ambiente _ dijo Malachite

_Bueno 12:30_ dije

_¡Darien! - gritaron mina, luna y mi mujer

_De acuerdo a las 2:00 pero ni un minuto más tarde entendido_ dije con voz firme

_Te amo papi_ dijo mi princesa, después salió corriendo

_Son jóvenes_ dijo luna

_Si pero pronto dejare de ser su papi_ dije con nostalgia_ los muchacho pronto encontrar mas divertido ver el partido con sus amigos que con su padre_ dije con tristeza.

_Es lo que tiene que pasar_ dijo Artemis

_Lo se, pero duele_ conteste mirando a mi esposa

_Bueno de algo siempre puedes estar tranquilo_ dijo Sere

_¿De que?_ pregunte

_Para mi nunca será aburrido ver el partido contigo aunque no le entienda, para mi siempre serás mi papito, siempre estaré a tu lado tomando tu mano y me encanta envejecer y ver a nuestros hijos crecer juntos, para que el día de mañana que tengamos nietos, los mimemos y consintamos y así tu podrás volver a ser ese hombre que se sentaba a jugar te con su hija o que se ponía a jugar futbol con sus hijos bajo la lluvia_ mirándome a los ojos con infinito amor.

_Te amor Serena Chiba_ conteste mirándola a los ojos

_Te amo Darien Chiba _ me respondió

**FIN**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ahora si esta historia termino o llego a su fin

Les voy a pedir de favor k me tenga paciencia con respecto si actualizare en vacaciones o no de modo xk todavía no me estabilizo económicamente y como yo no tengo internet no se cuando actualizare, eso si espero k este compense algo del tiempo k me tarde en actualizar


End file.
